The Labyrinth of Klaroline
by dj42048
Summary: Klaus saves Caroline from the Augustine society. Can their relationship last in the face of their new challenges?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. All content of the shows belong to the CW. The only content I own is the story itself! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Chapter 1

There was a clock ticking in the silent background, as the night lay heavy on Whitmore College. Caroline could feel the brocade pattern of the antique couch beneath her fingertips. The struggle to remain unmoving as another wave of nausea and pain swept over her was nearly her undoing. Caroline remembered walking out to her car, talking to her mom on the phone and telling her she'd see her soon. Then there was a blinding pain in her back and the world went dark. Now she was lying in silence and listening to the clock tick. Finally she heard the scuffle of footsteps nearby as things were maneuvered around the room.

"Ms. Forbes, you can stop pretending now, I know your awake." The disembodied male voice was recognized as her professor. Caroline sat up slowly, deliberately keeping her moves slow and careful. She could hear his heart beating the blood rushing in his veins. She knew he wasn't a vampire. He was however armed and with a thorough knowledge of how to take down a vampire.

"What do you want?" I asked wetting my dry lips. I was being careful to keep my eyes on him. He was very calm and self assured for a man who had just kidnapped a vampire. He turned his back reaching for a decanter of Brandy. I flashed up attempting to run. The shackle on my ankle cut through the bare skin. There was a sickening sound of cracking as the small bone gave. I couldn't suppress a scream of pain as I landed on the floor in a heap. I vaguely felt a sharp sting in my right shoulder as the world fell into blackness again.

"Stefan your gonna have to call him. " Damon stared in his glass of whiskey. It killed him to admit it but Klaus was the only one who could save Caroline now. He knew firsthand what the sick creatures at the Augustine Society were capable of. Caroline was in serious trouble and this served two purposes for him actually. Finding Caroline and destroying the Augustine society, because one thing that Damon was certain of was that Klaus would kill them all.

"Stefan, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Klaus British accent flowed like silk over the line. Stefan took a deep breath as he let out the words he'd been dreading "Caroline's been taken." The eery silence on the other end of the line was deafening for a moment. "Do we know by whom?" Klaus ground out, the phone cracking under his grip. "The Augustine Society at Whitmore College, we can't track her exact location." Stefan told him sighing wearily in defeat.

Klaus felt sick inside as he kept it together. "I'm on my way, meet me at the airport." Klaus ran from the mansion yelling at Elijah to watch after Hayley.

Caroline could make out the blur of white light overhead, the whir and beep of machines was confusing. "Is this the hospital?" What had happened began to come back in flashes, terror was a palpable thing. The screaming pain in her abdomen was unbearable. It felt as though I were being cut in two. Sharp needles tore into the tender flesh of my arm and on each side of my abdomen. The blackness descended again and the pain ceased. The blackness was a welcome relief from the Hell and torture of the screaming pain.

Klaus stepped onto the grounds of Whitmore College with Stefan trailing in his wake. He could smell the faint trace of her essence upon the wind. His eyes were flickering from gold to blue as he smelled her blood. The wolf inside him was rising threatening to overtake the will of the man as he smelled the spilled blood of his mate upon the wind. Klaus blurred as he sped toward the scent an unmoveable force as he charged across the grounds and into the cellar of the building. The door's hinges came apart as he flung it against the wall. Klaus mind registered an unconscious Caroline and the depraved man who had cut her open. The wolf took over as he ripped the heart from his chest and proceeded to tear him limb by limb. He was vaguely aware of Stefan racing towards Carolines still and tortured body. The wolf abandoned his kill and flashed his body in front of Stefan, growling lowly. This was not rational thought but the instinct of the animal protecting his mate. He gathered her crumpled body to him, flashing away leaving the mess for others to clean up.

Klaus threw the door open to his mansion in Mystic Falls. He had carried Caroline all the way, stopping only to give her a small amount of blood. Klaus was astounded at the damage inflicted upon her body. Even for someone like him who was well versed in torture. The damage to her would have been agonizing. He only hoped she had passed out from pain for most of it. Something also smelled different in her abdomonal region, even with his vamp senses he would have dismissed it. The wolf in him however confirmed what his lesser senses had only suspected.

Taking Caroline into the Master Bathroom he cradled her in one arm and carefully adjusted the water in the massive sunken tub. When she awoke he didn't want her to be covered in blood and completely horrified. She deserved better than that. Truth be told she deserved better than all she had endured and he intended to personally see that happened.

Once the tub was filled to his satisfaction, Klaus carefully stripped away what was left of her bloodstained soiled clothing and threw them in the rubbish bin. He stripped away his own bloodstained clothing and lowered them both carefully into the tub. He carefully scrubbed away all of the blood and gore from her skin. He could see the lines on her skin where the monster had cut into her. He was very troubled by the fact that the wounds were leaving marks that still looked angry and not anxious to heal. This was coupled with the fact that Caroline wasn't waking up.

Taking her to the King sized bed he laid her carefully upon the black silk duvet. Biting into his wrist he leaned her back against him and began to dribble blood into her mouth, stroking the delicate column of her throat to help her swallow. He knew the exact moment when Caroline began to regain consciousness. She grabbed his wrist biting in with her fangs as she began to truly feed. Klaus let her have at it, stopping her only after he was sure she had taken a sufficient amount of blood.

Caroline was in agony. My body particularly my abdomen was on fire. It magnified the hunger making the feeling swamp me until the hunger and pain blended together and became one unstoppable force. The blood entering my system began to quench the horrible thirst and soothe the fire and pain raging inside me. Once the initial euphoria began to wane the taste and power became familiar.I looked into a familiar pair of beautiful blue eyes that were staring at me with a mixture of concern and love that took my breath away.

I licked the remaining drops of blood from his wrist. My other hand drifted to his face, the need to touch him to absorb that he was real and not a dream was paramount.

In this moment all the horrible things that Klaus had done paled in comparison to the monster that had kidnapped and tortured me. I felt safe in his arms and comforted in the warmth of his body. The shaking began as my mind ran back through the horror of the past few days; the tears began to roll down my cheeks. My fingers were diggin into Klaus arms with bruising force as my mind tortured me with the images of the past few days in a seemingly endless reverie.

"Caroline, sweetheart look at me!" You're here with me and your safe now!" Klaus rocked me gently against him, as I sobbed looking at him with unseeing eyes.

The temptation to compel her was right there before him. He could remove the pain and trauma, alleviate her fears. But he would not violate her trust that way. He needed to bring her around. Somehow get her to focus on him on the here and now. Looking down at her soft pink lips he kissed her gently, trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, whispering to felt Caroline respond instinctually as a soldier after surviving a skirmish she turned to him. Meeting his lips with her own, her kisses immediately turned from gentle to frantic. Klaus tried to pull away, to stop her; he didn't want to take advantage.

"Caroline, we should stop now; he gently tried to get space between them."

"No, I growled out my eyes flashing blue gold as I pinned him." The wolf in him responded claiming a mate he had gone far too long without. Tomorrow there would be time for recriminations. Tonight she was alive and burning in his arms nothing else mattered beyond the need to claim his mate.

He worshipped her with his body; he had seen so many things in his 1000 plus years and none of them rivaled Caroline's beauty in his arms, her name on his lips as they reached the bright stars of passions height together. She was the only woman he had ever truly loved, with that thought in mind he vowed right there to never let her go.

Caroline knew on some level that this was Klaus and it no longer mattered. His past and mine were blurred together and now they were only living for each other. In the morning the cold light of reality would dawn with all of its problems. Tonight he was hers, all of the feelings long been denied rushed to the surface. It could no longer be denied, he came to save me even after all of my rejection and betrayal. He stood alone the one man to put me first as no man, even my own father had before.

Drifting to sleep in his arms I felt tired, but safe for the first time in days. Seeking only the peace he could provide I brushed a kiss onto the tattoo on his shoulder as sleep claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so short Chapter 2 I apologize for that. The way my schedule goes these may be short chapters but will try and keep them dynamically filling. FYI I am struggling with retraining myself to write in 1****st**** person. Have patience it is an epic battle for me hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter 2

I awoke to the sun across my face and the feeling of a warm body pressed against my back, with an arm wrapped possessively around my waist. The feeling of safety was all around me, I wasn't confused I remembered the Hell of the past few days. I was in bed with original hybrid who was supposed to be my enemy. Right now I didn't want to be alone, if I was alone I would have to face the terror of what had happened I wasn't ready for that. Turning carefully I studied his face the tempting blonde curls and full lips and then it happened. I could see the pulse point in his neck and I was drawn against my will to the throbbing. I vamped out kissing my way up his neck and then my fangs sank in. I couldn't stop! I had always had iron self control but now I couldn't stop feeding.

Klaus was turned on by her soft lips kissing their way up his neck and then her fangs sank deep. It was the mix of ecstasy and pain. He enjoyed it for a few more moments and then realizing she was taking too much, moved to stop her rolling their positions. She growled at him and he realized she wasn't in control. "Caroline, he barked." Pulling her away from his neck and exerting some force to the shove.

"Oh no!" I looked at him mortified my fangs receding. "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't believe what I'd done." My eyes were huge and I realized I was shaking. Panicked I jumped off the bed wrapping myself in the black silk sheet self consciously.

"It's alright love you're just a might peckish," Klaus calmly flipped me a blood bag from the mini fridge by the bed. I popped the spout loose and drank it cold, juice box style, and the coppery taste soothing my hunger and calming me slightly. When I finished I flipped the empty into the trash bin. Klaus was watching me with a look of concern in his eyes. "Better love?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go take a shower then we'll talk okay." Klaus nodded watching me warily as I scooted into the bathroom. I dropped the sheet and adjusted the showers temp. I was getting ready to step inside when I heard the Professors voice. "Did you think you'd get away so easily Caroline?" I screamed at the top of my lungs looking around frantically to find there was no one there.

Klaus was pulling out one of his worn black T-shirts for Caroline when he heard the scream. Bursting through the locked door, he searched frantically for any sign of danger and found none. Only Caroline arms wrapped around herself rocking quietly, with huge tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I heard him, she whispered". If it were not for his vamp hearing he wouldn't have heard her. "Who love? He asked dreading the answer and still needing to know.

"The Professor, Nik I heard him? Why am I hearing him?" Her confusion and tears tore at a heart he had thought long gone.

"I don't know sweetheart, but we'll find out." He gently helped her up and into the shower.

I was doubting my own sanity; I was hearing voices that weren't there. Now I was leaning against Niklaus Mickaelson's chest while sobs wracked my body as he tenderly washed my hair. I was going to be carted off to the vampire mental ward. "What the Hell was wrong with me?" the Professor wasn't a hunter and he was very dead, I was hallucinating that was all. "Come on Caroline pull it together."

Klaus tugged me from the shower and into a warm towel, I turned to face him before the world went black and I was falling into the swirling darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay folks another short chapter. Trying something a bit different with POV. Love it? Hate it? Comment and let me know.**

Chapter 3

Klaus:

"Caroline, I shook her slightly while I listened to the beat of her undead heart it was strong which was quite reassuring." She was still out so I took her to the bedroom and lay her gently on the bed before snatching my cell from the nightstand. I barely waited for Stefan to answer before speaking. "Stefan, gather your little Scooby gang and bring me everything from the good professor's offices and labs."

"How is she? Stefan was truly concerned from the indication of his extra broody tone."

"She's alive and suffering some hallucinations and other effects. Just grab what I asked and your friends and annoying brother and get here before I start ripping out livers for fun!" I disconnected the call with enough force that the phone's fragile screen cracked in my hand.

Caroline was still asleep so I decided to help myself to some blood. In the kitchen I found the emergency supply of bags and heated them in the microwave. Cold blood was hardly appetizing as I preferred it straight from the vein anyway. Just as I was finishing the mug I heard the first blood curdling scream. I flashed to the bedroom to find Caroline thrashing on the bed, screaming, and sobbing incoherent. "Caroline! Caroline! I shook her awake and as she gazed at me with clear unfocused eyes I dilated my pupils slightly. You will remember what happened to you but it is in the past and you are safe now! The professor is dead and he can't hurt you anymore. Do you understand?" I didn't release my compulsion until she nodded. She looked calmer but I didn't relax until she looked at me and slapped my arm.

Caroline:

I remembered getting out of the shower and then waking up to Klaus compelling me. Slapping his arm was a knee jerk reaction. I couldn't figure out why he looked pleased, with his little self satisfied smirk with dimples.

"Klaus why are you compelling me, and why aren't you all, "love your beautiful but I'm going to kill you for that?" He had the audacity to laugh at me! I was stunned! I had never seen this side of Klaus before.

"Caroline, what do you remember love?" I thought for a second before answering. "I remember being taken and I remember professor psycho using me for his lab rat, but the memories are faded like they happened a long time ago."

"That's what you did isn't it you dulled my memories using compulsion."

Klaus:

"Yes, he nodded not even trying to deny it."

"Caroline you were hallucinating and terrified, I didn't remove your memories only help you to accept your ordeal till your better able to deal with it."

I reasoned with her. For a moment I was stunned at this reversal, Caroline was usually the reasonable one. The sound of the door opening saved me from a further inquisition. I snatched the shirt I had dropped earlier and tossed Caroline a pair of my pajama pants.

"Get dressed love we have guests, I threw over my shoulder as I headed downstairs."

Damon strolled into the mansion with his usual smirk firmly in place and he was dragging a vampire I had never seen before.

"Klaus meet Enzo, Damon introduced." "Enzo here was Professor Frankenstein's other little lab rat and he can tell you what the good doctor wanted with Caroline."

Stefan followed them in with a stack of journals. Bonnie, Matt, and Elena came in similarly laden, it appeared as though they had gotten every Augustine journal ever written.

Damon set the glaring vampire down in a chair inside the massive living room.

"Looks like you have another fan Damon, what a surprise I smirked." Damon had the ability to make the worst enemies possible at every opportunity. Damon merely rolled his eyes and went for the scotch.

"So I bent down making eye contact with Enzo, what did the doctor want with my girl?"

Enzo looked back for a moment fighting the compulsion before answering.

"He wanted her to test fertility treatments; a benefactor offered him a lot of money to develop a way to make a female vampire fertile. Some guy from down south named Marcel. He was mostly done with your girl, when you showed up he was just getting ready to try the treatments out." I felt the blood drain from my face as I heard Caroline behind me.

Caroline:

I heard everything that the compelled vampire said and felt an overwhelming mix of emotions hit some reason I began laughing,

"Oh God, I chortled all of that pain and torture for something so ridiculous." I looked at Klaus tears of hysterical laughter glistening in my eyes.

"Well at least that's something I don't have to worry about." I saw Klaus look uncomfortable and I noted the shocked look on my friends faces as they registered what had happened between Klaus and I.

"Umm Caroline love, it could be possible because I have found out that as the original hybrid I can have children." I could feel the weight of what he was telling me settle in and then it dawned on me exactly what he had said. I could feel the unreasonable anger set in as I looked at him.

"Who did you find this out with? I couldn't look away from him as I watched him drag his feet to answer.

"Hayley he said looking anywhere but at me."

My palm cracked across his face with a speed that surprised us both and only added depth to the vast silence in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all enjoy and review!**

Chapter 4

Klaus:

" I let you have that one slap sweetheart, but I wouldn't try it again." The silence was broken by the sound of Damon clapping "Bravo Romeo. You managed to knock up both of Tyler's girls!"

"Shut up Damon we both snapped in unison!"

Before anyone could say anything else Caroline pitched forward with a low moan of pain. I caught her easily and lowered her carefully to the couch "Your girl doesn't look too good Klaus perhaps you shouldn't have been in such a rush to kill the Professor, such a shame about your little girlfriend's stomach ache"

I spun and grabbed Enzo by the throat "If you know something you better tell me now mate or I'll make you wish you were dead!"

Enzo:

"Torture me all you want to mate I've had 50 years of it." "Now if you want to help your little girlfriend, you're going to do things my way. Other than the professor that is slightly dead I'm the only one who knows how to help her." Openly smirking at Klaus while issuing an ultimatum is never a good idea as I found out when Klaus fangs ended up in my neck. The pain was instantly excruciating.

Klaus:

"Now Enzo you've been bitten by a werewolf hybrid. You don't help her and I'll let you die slowly and as painfully as I can manage. Oh and by the way my blood is the only cure." I punctuated my point by digging my fingers into the puncture wounds on his neck. His slow scream of pain was extremely satisfying to hear. "Now you see mate you're playing with the wrong hybrid !"

Caroline:

"Klaus help ! I gasped out. I felt as though someone was taking a blowtorch to my stomach. The blinding pain making me scream out against my will. I felt like I was dying but no death would be peaceful compared to this searing pain. Then I smelled it Klaus blood, I grabbed blindly for his proffered wrist drinking greedily to make the pain stop. The first mouthful slid down my throat sweeter than the finest wine and the rush was heady. I could hear a gasp in the room and I was vaguely aware that we weren't alone. At the same time I didn't care as long as the hellish pain ended. Too soon it seemed Klaus pulled his wrist away and handed me a warm blood bag that someone had gotten. I took a sip and became immediately violently sick. I jerked myself upright and flashed dizzily toward the bathroom, narrowly reaching the toilet before I began retching. When I was finished I slid down beside it in the fetal position, I felt a cool washcloth gently wiping my face before Klaus picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom placing me gently on the bed. "Just lie still love I'm going back down to speak with our guests. I'm going to find something to help you Caroline, and then you can yell and be angry with me all you want but I am never leaving you again."

Damon:

"Enzo, if I were you I'd tell him what you know because if you don't your going to be screwed. He has 1000 years of torture experience behind him, he's going to make your 50 years with the Augustine's look like a vacation." I could survey Enzo weighing his options and I could tell he was weakening, with that in mind I couldn't blame him werewolf venom was not a picnic to have in your system. I could hear Klaus coming back down from upstairs, motioning to Elena I suggested that she and Bonnie go upstairs and keep Caroline company. They both nodded and headed for the stairs giving Klaus a wide berth as they went up. I heard him tell them not to upset her. I could tell the hybrid was on a very short strand of patience and if Enzo didn't spill his guts, Klaus was going to literally. "So what exactly is going on with the stomach pain and dizziness since you have all the answers Enzo?" He was glaring at me which, meant he may or may not answer. Turning my back on him I winked at Klaus and said "well I guess he doesn't actually know anything he's just wasting our time." Stefan who had been quiet until this point snapped a broom in half and said "great let's just kill him then.

"Her body is rejecting the fertility implant and likely the fetus itself." Enzo murmured in defeat. "Her body is attempting to regenerate, the implant is preventing it and forcing her to accept the fertilized egg." She needs the second set of injections to help her body stabilize and she'll need further injections to be able to continue the pregnancy. Without them she will suffer until she miscarries and then possibly dies permanently." "Now heal this bite and I'll take you to the next series of shots."

The trip to the clinic was brief with little to no conversation as they retrieved the necessary vials that according to Enzo would help Caroline. They also retrieved the Professor's laptops as well as more vials and files that the Professor had stored in a locked safe in his study.

Returning to the house Klaus could hear Caroline moaning in pain, grabbing Enzo and the necessary vials Klaus hauled him up the stairs. Loading the syringe that Enzo indicated to Stefan was the correct serum. Klaus shoved his hand into Enzo's chest and closed his fingers around his heart. "Now understand me, if anything happens to Caroline I'm going to rip your heart out. Just so we're clear I'm not playing games." Klaus never took his eyes from Enzo's as Stefan injected the serum into Caroline's arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Klaus:

I could feel Enzo's heart beating in my hand as the serum entered Caroline's veins. I could feel it speed up as he watched her anxiously; he knew that unlike his previous torture at the hands of the Augustine society I had no reason to keep him alive. I watched anxiously as Caroline's tense body began to relax. I could almost feel the tension leave her body as the pain subsided. I carefully withdrew my hand from Enzo's chest; I could feel him sag to the floor in relief. Leaving him for Damon to guard I stepped into the ensuite bathroom to clean the blood from my hands before I touched Caroline. While washing away the blood I watched it run down the drain and realized for the first time in a thousand years my hands were shaking. This was insanity that this baby vampire had such a hold on me that I couldn't control my reaction for the first time in centuries. I had not felt this level of pure unadulterated fear since Mikael was chasing me; it was not a comforting emotion.

Stepping quietly from the bathroom I saw Caroline speaking quietly to Elena and Bonnie, getting Stefan's attention I asked him to get her a blood bag from the kitchen and call Dr. Meredith Fell. I had a feeling we were not out of the woods yet, Caroline was pale and extremely fragile. Upon Stefan's return I handed Caroline the blood bag I saw her hesitate for a moment before taking a sip. The reaction was instantaneous as she immediately jackknifed off of the bed and raced for the bathroom. I held her shaking body as she was violently ill. I could vaguely hear Enzo speaking to Damon telling him that something was wrong, that Caroline should be tolerating and keeping down blood before I once again focused my attention on Caroline. Helping her to stand a supported her as she rinsed her mouth and leaned weakly back against me. "I don't think pregnancy is agreeing with me she said as she attempted a wan smile." As I turned her gently to face me I looked her in the eyes, I had to know. "Is this pregnancy what you want?" "Because if it isn't we can stop all of this right here, right now no more suffering." I could feel time stop as she looked me in the eyes and I could tell she was weighing her response.

Caroline:

I felt absolutely horrible this was like the stomach flu from Hell times 20, but as I looked in Klaus's eyes I knew that I would not sacrifice the possibility of our child. The pain and the sickness didn't matter. This was my only chance to be a mother and that was a dream I had firmly shelved when I was turned. I brought my hand up to his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "I want our baby if there is any way possible for this pregnancy to happen." "Even though I am still angry with you over Hayley and to some degree for the other things you've done right now we have to focus on keeping this baby alive, when this is over and he or she is safely here we can evaluate everything that's wrong with our relationship." I could see the concern in his eyes and feel his need to argue with me and then I became sidetracked by the pulse in his neck the ebb and flow of his blood coursing was like a magnetic pull. Seeing me vamp out he moved his head to the side exposing his neck more fully. "Go ahead love have at it." I took his invitation without hesitation biting in gently as the first warm gush hit my tongue like ambrosia. I could feel my depleted cells begin to fill and finally I felt healthy and warm, the horrible nausea disappearing as I sipped from the vein. Reluctantly I withdrew feeling warm and whole somehow for the first time in days. Klaus swayed against me slightly looking a bit pale but still very much in control of the situation. I grabbed the blood bag I had discarded earlier from the counter and pressed it into his hand. Whatever changes were taking place inside my body it had become clear that Klaus's blood was about all I could keep down. Just thinking about my reaction to the blood bag I shuddered there was no way I wanted to willingly do that again!

Outside I could hear a disturbance in the bedroom and then I heard my mom's voice clear as crystal. "Where in the hell is Caroline?" It was obvious she was pissed. I turned to walk from the bathroom and was surprised when Klaus caught my hand; we walked out of the bathroom together. I caught the look on my mom's face as she saw us together. She didn't look shocked exactly, just surprised and in some way oddly relieved.

Liz Forbes took a look around and controlled the situation. "Everyone out except for Klaus and Caroline, she looked pointedly at everyone in the room as they headed eagerly for the door." I could tell as she looked at us she had some idea as to what was going on. "I want a detailed explanation as to how you were captured and tortured and no one bothered to tell me, and I want it right now."

I had faced torture and a surprise pregnancy that should not have ever been able to happen. Facing my mother however with the news of her impending grandmother hood was not something I was looking forward too.

"Mom, I will tell you everything I promise but right now, I really just need for you to calm down and take a deep breath."

Liz composed herself but it was abundantly clear that she wanted answers. As I related the story of how the professor had captured me and why I could see my mom visibly pale. I could also hear her heart rate increase slightly. When I told her the news about the pregnancy she sat down stunned in the bedside chair. Looking at Klaus with narrowed eyes her fingers actually twitched for a moment toward her gun. With that in mind she phrased her first question to Nicklaus, "So exactly what are your intentions toward my daughter and grandchild?"

Klaus looked mildly surprised however he masked it quickly enough. "I intend to be here for your daughter and our child, I'm not leaving them and with your permission I would like to ask for Caroline's hand."

"M-my hand what? I knew my mouth was open in shock! WTH was he thinking not 24 hours ago he had told me that Hayley was also pregnant with his child and now he was proposing marriage!

I know my shock was evident to both parties involved, but when my mother agreed I was absolutely stunned. "Mom what are you saying?"

To be cont…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Caroline:

I felt as though I were in an alternate universe as I watched Klaus and my mother discuss my impending engagement as though I weren't there. I was vaguely aware of Klaus soothing touch as he brushed his thumb along the pulse point on my wrist. I hugged my mom as she left, holding her tightly in our all too brief embrace. "I love you mom," I whispered needing her to know just in case this all didn't turn out well how I felt. "I love you too baby and this is gonna be okay," she whispered back to me. I saw her turn and dab at her eyes before she straightened and walked out the door.

I watched that closed door for several minutes before turning to face Klaus. "So first we are working on our relationship and now you're asking my mother for my hand in marriage?" I watched him waiting for the response like a caged tigress. Klaus cleared his throat. "Now love you know that I'm a bit old fashioned and I'd like to do this properly."

I couldn't contain my snort of snort of disbelief. "Well forgive me but I didn't see you spouting sonnets to Hayley, who also happens to be carrying your child!" I could tell he was holding back there was something he wasn't telling me. "What is it, what aren't you telling me Niklaus?" I could tell he was angry by the flicker of his eyes changing from gold to blue.

"She's carrying my child but she's in love with Elijah, he bit out!" I could feel my face blush as I realized the implications of what he was saying. "So you're telling me that she slept with you, got pregnant by you, and she's in love with your big brother?" "OMG, would you like to go on Jerry Springer now?" Klaus looked at me for a half second before he burst out laughing.

"Trust me sweetheart no one was more surprised than I was, however watching them making puppy eyes at each other is enough to make anyone sick." Klaus looked repulsed just remembering. Our exchange was interrupted by a knock on the door and Dr. Fell announcing herself.

Klaus:

I briefly explained our situation to Dr. Fell and asked her to take samples of both Caroline's blood and mine. I also explained about her inability to keep down any blood except mine and our theory that she was pregnant. She assured us that it was too soon yet to confirm the pregnancy and let us know that she would need to look at the professor's notes and journals. About that time Enzo popped up leaning negligently in the doorway. "You won't be needing the journals love, he drawled you have the walking experiment right here." The fact that Enzo was practically undressing Meredith with his eyes was lost on no one, making her blush furiously.

"Niklaus, Caroline, I'll give you the results soon she nodded," as she swept past Enzo in the doorway. They could hear the sound of him trying to chat with her on the way downstairs making them both grin. I smirked at Niklaus, 'So apparently you men are all the same he spends fifty years being tortured and hooking up with Dr. Fell appears to be the 1st thing on his mind."

Klaus:

I just grinned at her. "Surely he just wants to contribute to her need to further her research." Caroline's laugh was like music after the tension of the last few hours. "I'm going to bid our other guests goodbye and go find a bite, would you care to join me." I could see her consider my offer but she politely decline opting to take a shower instead. Heading downstairs I noticed that all of the others had left with the exception of Stefan. From the crinkle of his forehead I could tell his mood had crossed over into extra broody. "So whats you master plan to keep her alive he asked?" I looked at him for a moment before I answered. "I'll do whatever it takes, if it's medical science, witchcraft, or whatever. She is my mate and I won't just let her go." Stefan surprised me when he answered "Good, because for the first time in her life she needs a man to put her first." "With Matt and then Tyler she has always had second place."

I could feel my temper grow thin when he compared me with Caroline's former lovers. "Well you see mate that's the difference between a man and a couple of boys, now if you'll excuse me I'm going out for a quick bite."

Once Stefan took his leave I headed outside to find a victim, I was feeling a bit peckish after feeding Caroline. Finding two large drunks just outside the grill I compelled fed and released in record time, I was anxious to get back to Caroline. Just as I reached the driveway I received a call from Elijah. "Yes brother, I answered waiting expectantly." "We have a problem Niklaus and you need to come home, Elijah stated frankly."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Klaus concluded his call with Elijah after briefing him on the situation with Caroline. Eight now the last thing he wanted to do was to bring her back with him to NOLA. The situation with the witches and Marcels vampires had become precarious and his presence was needed to bring order. Climbing the stairs he could hear the TV on in the bedroom, inhaling he could smell Caroline's clean fresh scent as it enveloped him welcomingly. For the first time the house felt like a home, and it had everything to do with the woman that awaited him.

Caroline was in the middle of the king sized bed with the remote and popcorn totally engrossed in her TV show. Her long legs peaked out from beneath his t-shirt which reached mid way down her thigh. For a long moment he simply admired the view, reveling in the perfection of the moment. The contrast of her pale creamy skin against the black of the comforter, her hair dried in a natural array of curls cascaded down her back, making her look like a goddess or a siren. Of which he could not be sure, he only knew that she had bewitched him beyond reason. The rational side of him told him to walk away from her as she was a liability, but the other side of him could never walk away from her.

Caroline:

I turned and caught sight of Klaus in the doorway, just as I had a bite of popcorn. The look in his eyes took my breath away. He literally looked at me like I was the most important thing on Earth to him. "Hi, I said a little shyly." He waited a breath before responding. "How are you feeling?" I tried to judge his mood and finally shrugged a bit before saying "fine". I could tell he had something on his mind I just wasn't sure what was coming. "Caroline, I have to go back to New Orleans tomorrow and you're coming with me."

I took a moment to digest his statement not liking being told what to do one bit. "Excuse me but you don't get to arbitrarily decide I'm moving to New Orleans with you, I have college here and my life here. " I knew my voice was rising and I was suddenly spoiling for a fight. Leaping from the bed uncaring of how much the T-shirt revealed I advanced toward him hands on my hips and fuming. "I am not just some child that you can order around Niklaus Mikaelson!" I knew he was angry by my outburst as he closed the distance between us and grabbed my hands. Looking fiercely into my eyes he gritted out, "You will be accompanying me to New Orleans! You are carrying my child, you need my blood to survive, and I cannot adequately protect you here!" I was angry and sputtering epithets at him when his lips crashed down on mine. I pushed against his chest before his lips left mine and trailed down my cheek to my neck. I could feel my pulse racing as my resistance melted, the T-shirt fell away beneath eager hands. I felt Klaus lift me back into the bed our hearts racing with the speed of our eager hands.

Hours later as we lay sated in the king sized bed; I traced the outline of a bird on his tattoo I was reminded of the day at the school when he saved me from Alaric. "Do you remember that day at the school when you saved me?" I could feel his muscles clench beneath my cheek. "Yes, I remember he said softly I was scared out of my mind I wouldn't reach you in time." I pressed a kiss into the tattoo on his chest. "I'm glad you came for me that day, you have always put me first but Klaus if this is going to work you have to talk to me." "Our relationship needs to be a partnership which means you explain things to me instead of just issuing orders." I could tell by the little tic in his jaw he wasn't overly thrilled with my answer. I would not however blindly follow him. He needed to give me a reason and I wouldn't back down from my request, I wasn't a weak little girl and he wasn't going to treat me that way. He also wasn't getting to use sex to manipulate me into getting his way all the time. As I told him before I was too smart to be seduced.

Klaus:

I was literally saved from having to respond to Caroline's ultimatum by the ringing of my cell. "Klaus, this is Dr. Fell, I have some news about Caroline's bloodwork that I think you should both hear in person. Can you come down to my office?" "We'll be there within the hour, I responded." Caroline who had heard the whole exchange shifted to get up from the bed wrapping the black silk sheet neatly around her as she headed for the bathroom. "I'll get you something of Rebecca's to wear." I called after her. Pulling on a long sleeved T-shirt and a pair of jeans I headed into the maze that was Rebecca's closet. Grabbing a blue long sleeved sweater dress, black tights, and boots I knocked on the bathroom door and let Caroline know I left the clothing on the bed. Returning downstairs I grabbed a bloodbag and hurriedly drank it down just as Caroline entered the kitchen.

She had pulled her hair up but a few tendrils swept her face delicately. She walked toward the island but seeing the blood lost control for a moment. I didn't hesitate biting into my wrist and offering my arm to let her feed. When she was finished I grabbed the keys and we headed out to the black SUV I preferred driving. Opening her door I helped her inside but when I turned I caught the familiar stench of Tyler Lockwood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas to my readers, hope you enjoy !**

Chapter 8

Klaus:

The drive to the clinic seemed interminable and in the back of my mind I knew that Tyler Lockwood was hunting us. I should have ripped the heart out of that ungrateful whelp when I had the opportunity. Now I had so much too lose I would not let the opportunity to kill him slide past again. Pulling into a parking space at the clinic I hurried out of the car and around to open Caroline's door. I was careful to keep my body between Caroline and the perimeter, scanning and scenting the wind continously. I knew that we were being hunted after a thousand years of running I knew to pay attention to the frission of awareness when I was being watched.

I breathed a small sigh of relief as we made it inside the clinic; I knew that Caroline was watching me. She wasn't stupid she knew that something was wrong, she had always been intelligent and so much more than a pretty face. I politely held the door open for her to proceed me into Meredith's office. Taking one last look into the hallway I caught the scent of an unknown werewolf. Looking about the hallway I noticed the woman glancing at me and looking hurriedly back at the chart in her hand. The fact that she was trying to blend into the setting was too obvious I sensed a trap and now I had to get my mate out of danger. While I was fairly indestructible Caroline was more fragile and I would take no chances with her life or the potential child she carried.

Upon entering the office I noted that both Enzo and Dr. Fell awaited us and from the cozy way they looked they had gotten better aquainted. "So what is this news that you have for us Dr. Fell?" I asked the question politely and gave an appearance of waiting patiently that I did not feel. "These are your blood samples Niklaus and these are the samples that I most recently gathered from Caroline. If you will notice there are some distince similarities within the blood. These are Caroline's blood draws that were on file just after she was turned into a vampire. As you can see these differences are well defined. Caroline's blood is becoming more closely identified with yours but is presently maintaining some differences. I have spoken with Enzo and he has assured me that the change in essentially Carolines DNA was not some thing the late professor intended on changing." I took a moment to process this bit of news when Caroline spoke up. "So this change in my DNA do you have a theory as to whether this is long term or related to the pregnancy?"

Caroline looked at the two of them questioningly and it was Enzo who answered. "At this point we honestly don't know those answers Caroline. You have ingested Hybrid blood and may be carrying the child of a hybrid. We just don't know whether or not these changes are permanent." He studied us both for a moment a bit intensely before continuing. "There is also something else you should know, due to the amount and strength of the fertility drugs used there is a high probability of a multiples pregnancy."

I could feel the shock running through my system at these new revelations and Caroline was so pale she looked nearly translucent. I listened half heartedly as Enzo asked Caroline whether or not she had been able to keep down regular blood and her response in the negative. This was also something that the professor had not planned for. So Caroline and I were writing a new chapter in which even the theories were being disproven. My stress level had reached a whole new limit; I despised the uncertainty which made me feel helpless. I was the most powerful creature on Earth and I couldn't help the one person I cared for it was infuriating.

Even though my mind was reeling my senses were still on high alert and I could hear several people headed our way and smell the stench of werewolf. "Do you have another way out of this office?" I snapped at Dr. Fell. She looked startled for a moment but answered me quickly. "No, only the window." Nodding to Enzo I said, "Grab Dr. Fell and all the research destroy anything that can be read here, we have to go now!"

Sending Enzo and Dr. Fell through the window first I sent Caroline next the wolves were getting closer as I descended. I didn't dare go to my SUV it was time to run. "Enzo we are going to New Orleans now both of you are not safe here and I need both of you to monitor Caroline's pregnancy." Enzo was considering my words for a moment. "So mate what exactly is after us?"

"My remaining hybrid, his werewolf pack, and I suspect a reasonably powerful witch." Caroline looked at me for the first time since the revelations about the blood. "We need to go quickly then because Tyler's hatred of you eclipses everything else." I was shocked that she had finally seen the light on the perfect Tyler Lockwood.

Caroline:

I felt like this whole day had been one giant blur of information. I knew later that I'd need to sit down and fully process this day, but right now we had to get out of here. Tyler was so obsessed with revenge everyone was collateral damage to him. Klaus and I being together would be the ultimate betrayal to Tyler even though he's the one who walked away and left me. Klaus led me through the parking lot to Meredith's car and we all climbed in. Meredith turned the ignition and nothing happened she tried it again with the same result. Klaus didn't give her the opportunity to try it for a third time. We all scrambled out of the car and looked around the parking lot warily. The trap was set with precision we walked heading toward a more populated area of the lot just as Liz came by in the Sherriffs cruiser. Klaus hailed her without hesitation and we all climbed in. "Mom we have to get to the airport now step on it I'll explain on the way!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Caroline:

New Orleans was like nothing I had ever seen before the rush of art, culture, music, and food was intense especially with my heightened vamp senses. The heat was also something that was taking some getting used to. I felt as though my clothing was sticking to every inch of my overly moist skin. Even though the heat was stifling and a mild discomfort I was enthralled by the antique wrought iron and historic buildings and places. This was especially true for Jackson Square a historical landmark I had seen only in paintings and books. Klaus continued to drive past the historic district and out into an area with large beautiful antebellum plantations. Turning through the wrought iron gates at the end of a long white gravel driveway I first saw the oaks rising majestically laden with heavy Spanish moss. My first view of the house was breathtaking, its beautiful roman columns, sweeping two story marble verandahs, and settee's on the porch looked like the backdrop of a movie set. I was absolutely in love with Klaus home and I had not stepped a foot inside yet.

In the backseat I could here Meredith's sharply indrawn breath; glancing back I could see my look of awe reflected in her face as well. Pulling in front of the homes graceful marble steps Klaus slid the rental car into park. As we got out of the car Elijah appeared on the porch next to a very pregnant Haley.

I could feel my anger rising and I knew that I wasn't being fair or reasonable but that didn't stop me from having those feelings. It was almost as though my rational side was at war with my baser nature. Looking over I saw Klaus swallow a bit nervously as he opened my door and exited the car. I smiled politely at Elijah and said hello, but I could not manage that action for Haley. I listened politely while Klaus made introductions between Enzo and Meredith. "Let's retire into the house shall we?" Elijah asked holding the door open politely. I noticed that Haley waited for Elijah and accepted his arm as we walked into the formal living room. I stopped and was embarrassed to be caught gawking at the beautiful marble staircase that swep up to the second floor. It was like stepping into a long gone antebellum age, I was completely enthralled by the scope of the marble and antiques. Niklaus waited for me at the foyer's entry way politely taking my arm. Rebecca came downstairs and joined us I listened half heartedly as Klaus explained the situation. When he explained my possible pregnancy and the fact that it may be multiples Rebecca gasped then let out an irritated sigh. "Good grief Nik, what did you set out to do populate the world?"

"No, he didn't," I snapped back and everyone was stunned as my eyes flashed golden for a moment. Hayley chose that moment to chime in. "So from the flashing eyes I think I can safely guess that you're probably pregnant." Elijah let out a little chuckle quickly muffling it behind his hand. Grabbing Hayley's arm Elijah slid his hand down her arm till his fingers slowly entwined with hers. The action was lost on no one and made me feel absurdly better because even though Hayley was carrying Klaus's child it was plain she and Elijah were together.

I glanced at Niklaus and noticed he was staring at their joined hands. Gently I slid my hand onto Klaus's arm where he perched on the side of my chair. I could tell that he was a little surprised when I took his hand. Smiling slightly he raised my fingers to his lips before returning his attention to the conversation going on around us. Elijah and Rebecca were bickering about turning one section of the massive house into a nursery and adjoining playroom. I could tell that though they were arguing they were both pleased. I stifled my yawn but Klaus noticed it and stood tugging on my hand. "I'm going to show Caroline to our room so she can get some rest Klaus informed them as we took our leave." Rebecca looked at Elijah and mouthed the words "OUR ROOM?" Even Elijah looked a bit surprised. Rebecca kicking back into hostess mode showed Enzo and Meredith to their rooms.

Klaus opened the door to the master suite and I was absolutely stunned by its beauty. The room was decorated in blue silk and soft creams. The California king size bed sported four massive columns complete with bed hangings. The ensuite bathroom was enormous with its sunken tub and large walk in shower. The room screamed oppulence and wealth but was still true to the houses style and afforded home like comforts. I was still marveling when I felt Klaus arms surround me. I leaned back into the muscular wall of his chest and closed my eyes for a moment just breathing him in. I felt comforted by his solid presence and has his hand stroked over my abdomen I was entranced by the heat I could feel rising in my blood at his touch.

I turned in his arms and slid my lips up the side of his neck tracing a trail of small kisses to his lips. Klaus gave in with a small moan of surrender he could never turn me down. Right now with my hormones raging I was using him to sate my thirst on 2 levels and he was only to willing to oblige. Hours later after our mutual passion was satisfied and we were lying in bed I asked Klaus what his best memory of me was. I was tracing small patterns along the tattoo and the birds flying on his left shoulder. "The night of my families' ball he whispered quietly, I'll never forget how stunning you looked in that dress." Turning he placed a kiss on my shoulder as he caressed my arm once again entwining his fingers with mine.

Klaus:

"I wanted to rip the eyes out of every man who cast their gaze upon you and that included my own brothers." "My emotions for you scare me Caroline, because love is a vampire's greatest weakness." She turned to look me in the eyes cupping my face with her free hand. "It can be you greatest strength as well." She said quietly kissing me one more before drifting off to sleep in my arms. It was a long time before sleep finally claimed me. Even though Caroline was a vampire she was so fragile at this time. We simply couldn't afford for anything to go wrong right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**The story going forward will be written in 3****rd**** person. My attempt at writing in the 1****st**** is proving limiting and frustrating to the story. Also after receiving one particularly happy review let me note that if you don't like the story unfollow and find another. I am not writing or changing this story to make one person happy. Regarding a pm I received asking me to be more graphic in sexual detail I know for a fact I have younger viewers reading so I choose to keep this rated PG 13. To all of those who have followed and reviewed thank you and I hope this provides good entertainment.**

Chapter 10

Caroline was up the next morning and for the first time in a long time felt great. Her hunger was under control and the stabbing pain in her abdomen had finally abated. Noticing Klaus had already left the bedroom Caroline headed for the shower to get ready to fully explore New Orleans. Arriving downstairs a while later she found Meredith and Rebecca having breakfast looking around for a moment she asked where everyone had gone. They had some business affairs to take care of, Rebecca replied. She was sipping from a wineglass filled with blood while flipping through a magazine, looking bored. "I want to go out and see New Orleans today and go shopping for a while." Caroline said while taking a piece of toast from the plate beside Meredith. "Excellent idea Caroline," Rebecca said snapping the magazine shut and going to grab her keys. Soon the three ladies had parked outside of a popular boutique in the French Quarter and were seeing about improving their wardrobes.

The attack came as they were walking back to Rebecca's car their arms laden with shopping bags. Meredith screamed as Rebecca was shot through the chest with a wooden stake fired from a crossbow. She was immediately silenced by a sharp blow to the jaw by one of the werewolves, her head hitting the pavement with a sickening thud. Caroline was running down the sidewalk away from the scene looking around frantically when she felt the sharp jab of a needle in her back. Unconsciousness claimed her and she felt herself falling sharply into darkness. Tyler Lockwood smiled as he dragged Caroline over to the nondescript van and placed her inside. Now he had the ultimate tool for revenge and also the best way to draw Klaus to him and away from the others. Even though Tyler couldn't kill him what better revenge than to take away the person he loved most and immobilize him for eternity. Klaus would be alive but frozen into a dessicated state and Tyler would see to it he was fed just enough blood to stay awake and aware of Caroline's demise. Hell he would use Caroline's blood to keep him conscious. The old Tyler Lockwood was gone and he had been replaced by a creature who survived only for revenge. He cared for no one as everyone he truly loved had been taken by Niklaus and now he would make him pay.

Rebecca awoke in a dumpster in the alley, jerking the stake from her chest she looked around and spotted Meredith barely breathing. Crawling over to her she quickly bit into her wrist and dripped a few drops of blood into her mouth making sure that she swallowed. Looking around for her cell phone she found it smashed beyond use a few feet away. Stumbling from the alley she compelled the first woman she encountered for her phone, not even bothering to feed she called Niklaus number. "Hello, he snapped from the other end of the line."

"Nik they took Caroline," Rebecca said her voice shaking slightly in terror as she heard the phone disconnect. There were going to be a lot of casualties in this war and Rebecca knew only too well that Niklaus bloodlust would not be sated till all of those responsible had paid their full due.

Caroline woke up in a room that looked a lot like a dungeon the smell of wet stone and decay was overwhelming. Sitting up slowly she became immediately sick and then the pain began, it felt as though a hot knife was being slowly twisted in her abdomen. Tears were stinging her eyes as she attempted to breathe through the pain. "Hello Caroline, Tyler grinned looking at her through the bars in the door." She flashed toward him in spite of the pain eager to tear him to shreds at the first touch of the door she immediately recoiled in pain. The wood was coated in a mixture of Wolfsbane and Vervain. "Surprise!" Tyler said before spraying the mixture in her face the pain so intense it felt as though her skin was melting. Through it all she could only hope that Klaus found her soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank You to everyone who has posted kind reviews! Very pleased with the amount of followers we are acquiring. I am striving for original plot lines and material. I hope you all enjoy and Happy New Year!**

Chapter 11

Niklaus had spent his life being terrorized by Mikael. He had been hunted for 1,000 years across various continents but this time he could taste the terror. This was not in fear for his own life, it was abject terror for Caroline and his unborn child. Klaus had made his way to the alley where the girls were attacked. Sending Meredith back to the house with Enzo he had begun to literally sniff out his prey. The stench of Tyler Lockwood permeated the very air; he could also detect traces of vervain. He tracked him to the area where the alley intersected with the street and the trail grew cold. He assumed that's where they had transportation waiting, knowing if he had staged a kidnapping that was the most logical move.

Glancing to his right he looked to Elijah his eyes flickering and changing between colors denoting his unstable state. "Go and fetch Davina brother and bring her here!" Elijah left with all haste as Klaus turned his attention to Rebecca. "Get out of my sight before I rip you to shreds." He said as he turned away focusing his attention on his surroundings.

Klaus looked around at the numerous shops and throngs of people; they all seemed collide in a moving mass of humanity. Spying an elderly man sitting on a bench with his cane he compelled him to tell him what he had observed from the alley. The man told him about the strange van that had parked there and about the girl being placed inside. For an elderly human he was even able to describe the van with a good amount of clarity. Niklaus released him and paced restlessly up and down the street awaiting Elijah and Davina's arrival.

Caroline:

The torture she had endured seemed to have run on endlessly she no longer screamed out as they soaked her over and over with vervain and wolfsbane. When that didn't elicit a good enough response Tyler had left and given his werewolf buddies a gun loaded with wooden bullets. They had shot her in the arms, legs, chest, and head till they grew bored.

Finally the pain and blood loss had let her succumb to peaceful darkness. She wanted to die to escape the agony however the pain in her abdomen continued and she dreamed she was on a wave. The pain seeming to crest and recede with every pain filled breath she took. As vague consciousness returned she sensed she was alone. Moving one finger carefully she felt a small amount of relief that there were no more bullets riddling her abused body.

Listening for any sign of her attackers she was careful not to move any further and to keep her breathing was so scared that they would come back and begin to torture her again. Finally in the distance she heard chanting and the sound of screams that were gradually getting closer. She wanted to yell out but when she opened her mouth she choked on her own blood and began drowning. Lacking the strength to roll over she lay there feeling her life draining away.

Niklaus lost count of the hearts he had ripped out. Once Davina had arrived and performed a locator spell using his blood to trace the child Caroline carried he had made it to the abandoned plantation with record speed. The first guard he attacked triggered the wolf and now everything was a giant blur of blood and gore. He felt Caroline's life slipping away as the wolf in him raged at losing its mate. Slamming his muzzle through the last wolf's chest he sped into the ruins of the abandoned plantation's lower floor. The smell of her blood and the echoes of torture were overwhelming in intensity. As he reached the door he slammed into an invisible barrier. Changing back to human form he screamed for Elijah to hurry with Davina. He could hear Caroline choking and knew that time was running out quickly as her heart was barely beating. Davina took precious seconds to bring down the barrier. The moment it fell he rushed to Caroline's side heedless of his undressed state and everything but the light faint beat of her heart and the slightly faster beat of another. Biting into his wrist he forced the blood into her mouth. Noticing it wasn't going down he saw that her throat carried a bullet wound. "Sorry love." He said as he removed the wooden bullet and again offered her blood. Satisfied that she had taken just enough to sustain her life he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the car Elijah had waiting. Feeling something warm run down the side of his arm as he carried her he saw the blood oozing from between Caroline's thighs.

Furious he knew that Tyler had not been killed in the attack and he vowed that once Caroline was safe he was going to find the little whelp and kill him slowly.


	12. Chapter 12

**So from the reviews I believe you all liked the last chapter. Wonderful **

Chapter 12

Niklaus entered the mansion with Caroline's limp body in his arms and her blood staining his clothing and skin. He had never been as aware of anything as he was the drip of her blood and her faint heartbeat that reassured him she was still there. The ray of sunshine that had entered his dark world had not left him forever in shadows. Taking her into the dining room he lay her upon the table and quickly bit his wrist giving her more blood as Meredith started an IV in her arm. Transfusions of blood to a vampire were usually best done orally it was the way they were made. In this case however Caroline needed all she could get as they began removing the wooden bullets from her body. When the last bullet they removed hit the pan they had counted 43 bullets, her body was struggling to repair itself. Somehow miraculously none of those had entered her abdomen. She had done everything she could to protect her baby, at the greatest cost to herself imaginable. They only prayed it had been enough to reward her for the torture she'd been through. Meredith asked everyone to leave so she could do an exam and internal ultrasound.

Since Haley was at such high risk of being attacked by witches and vampires in the early stages of her pregnancy he had bought state of the art obstetrical equipment. Meredith looked at him questioningly "are you sure you want to stay?" Klaus nodded "I'm not leaving her."

Meredith was alarmed at the amount of blood present when she began the internal exam. Setting up the ultrasound she carefully viewed the uterus and snapped pictures. Waving toward the screen she indicated a small blip. "Do you see this Niklaus?" Meredith asked as she took another snapshot. "Yes, he nodded almost in fear of her answer."

"That is one of the fertilized embryos; Meredith pointed out 2 more blips as are these. Now there is no guarantee that Caroline will carry all three to term." He stood there shock for a moment and leaned against the side of the table holding onto Caroline's hand for a moment. Counting the child with Hayley this was potentially four children when he had tried to wrap his mind around 2. "The blood was probably Carolines miscarriage of a fourth embryo Meredith explained that the professor had used very large doses of fertility shots for this to even be possible. As a result she could lose all 3 babies and was so high risk she needed bed rest at least to finish the first trimester."

Klaus nodded quietly gently lifting her from the table after Meredith disconnected the IV line. "I'm going to clean her up before she wakes up, I don't want her to wake up like this. Thank you for your help Meredith it is appreciated." Klaus nodded as he carried Caroline up the stairs to there room. He felt as though he had run the full gamut of emotions in the last few hours and was as worn out as Caroline. Laying her on the bed he gathered supplies and carefully washed the traces of blood from her body. He did his best with her hair and had wrapped it in a towel when she began to stir.

Caroline:

She could hear the sound of plates being rattled in the kitchen downstairs and she could feel the texture of the soft bed beneath her. Breathing a sigh of relief she slid her hand across the bed as her fingers collided with the solid wall of Klaus chest. "You saved me again didn't you?" She asked him quietly. "Yes like the day at the school when Alaric had you, rescue seems to be our thing." He joked quietly in an attempt to lighten the mood. She smiled briefly before asking the question that she had dreaded the most. "Did I lose the pregnancy?" She asked after finally meeting his eyes. "No love you didn't and according to Meredith there are three right now." Klaus replied as he watched her eyes widen in shock. "Three?" okay her head was reeling to absorb the shock.

She felt slightly better as Klaus explained that she would need to remain on bedrest throughout the remainder of the first trimester and that he would do everything possible to help her protect this pregnancy. She was again stunned at his willingness to put her first; no one in her life had done that. He loved her enough to keep her needs above his own which were a very new experience in itself. They were interrupted by a soft knock at the door and Elijah's voice wafter through the closed wood. "Niklaus, Marcell is here to see you."

"Tell him I'll be right down." Klaus responded as he kissed Caroline briefly on the cheek. "I won't be long love."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Marcel was in the study awaiting Klaus arrival, he idly stared out the windows upon the manicured lawn. Hearing Klaus approach behind him Marcel turned to face his sire. "Marcel to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Klaus asked as he calmly walked to the liquor cabinet giving nothing away.

"We have a hybrid in the French Quarter who has been approaching some of the vampires saying you are creating a new breed of hybrid. According to this hybrid you have a baby farm full of freaks going that will destroy the vampire race." He's encouraging the vampires to mutiny and attempt to take you down and kill the women." Marcel delivered this news with his gaze never leaving Niklaus back as he poured a bourbon. Klaus moved so quickly Marcel didn't even have time run. Before he knew it he was pinned to the study wall by his throat. "Now mate suppose you tell me why you paid the Augustine's for a fertility experiment before we get into the hybrid problem?" Klaus was holding onto his restraint by very slim threads.

Thanks to Marcel, Caroline had been tortured and had nearly been killed. Her life and the lives of his children were hanging dangerously close to peril. "Now mate what was so important that you involved the Augustine's!" Klaus squeezed Marcel's throat a little tighter for emphasis. "I wanted to see if vampires could procreate as well as hybrids, to build my own family. The woman I'm interested in is a vampire." Marcel gasped out.

Klaus released Marcel's throat dropping him gasping on the floor of the study. "Rebecca, Klaus yelled." He paced restlessly in front of the desk as he awaited his sisters arrival. "Nick what the bloody hell is it?" Rebecca asked stomping into the room. "Did you know about this, Marcel's collaboration with the Augustine society to create a vampire broodmare?" Klaus watched her reaction carefully. "Don't you think if I had thought it was possible to have a child I would have approached them long before now!" Rebecca snapped back.

"It wasn't for Rebecca ! Marcel snapped. "I was looking for a fertility treatment for someone else a newer vampire." His admission got the attention of both Originals.

"Niklaus, you are needed upstairs now!" Elijah told him coming to the door. " He knows the location of Mr. Lockwood, you and Rebecca accompany him and see if you can obtain the young Brutus. Do not kill him Elijah, I want the pleasure of that myself !"

Caroline felt as though she was burning up, her entire body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Elijah had peeked in to check on her and seeing that she wasn't feelling well had went to find Niklaus. Where was he already she felt as though she was on fire and the cramping pain was starting again. The rush of a breeze as Klaus sped into the room was a miniscule relief against the fire that felt as though it was consuming her body. "Klaus something is wrong." Klaus felt her clammy forehead. "Enzo you and Meredith get up here now, Niklaus yelled downstairs."

He could hear their footsteps on the stairs as they ran up. Explaining the situation as best he could Klaus waited impatiently as Meredith took Caroline's temperature and asked about her symptoms. Consulting quietly with Enzo, both he and Meredith nodded in agreement before they approached Klaus. "Her body is reacting to the trauma and large quantities of Wolfsbane and Vervain she was injected with. We're going to need a witch but right now she needs more of your blood." Meredith told him.

Klaus bit into his wrist offering his blood to Caroline, she drank and as the soothing liquid slid down her throat the fire began to recede. This was so frustrating everytime she thought things were going better it seemed as though there was a backset. They were having to really fight for this pregnancy and these babies. Klaus withdrew his wrist softly sweeping her curls back with his other hand. She was so strong but at the same time so fragile.


	14. Chapter 14

._**Author's note: Okay lovely readers it's been too long however writers block and a crashed computer are cruel mistresses. Hopefully this short chapter meets with your approval. BTW loved TVD 100**__**th**__** episode where we finally got some Klaroline. Now please, blog, post, rant, and rave till they give us some more!**_

Chapter 14

Davina had never seen Klaus as unnerved as he was this day. He was leaning over the California King bed, cradling a blonde female vampire she'd never seen before. As she watched positively in awe he bit into his wrist and allowed the blonde vampire to feed straight from the vein. When Elijah had summoned her and explained the situation she had naturally assumed that Klaus had little to no regard for the mother's life. This was a side of Klaus that she had never seen before. The hybrid that was usually so attentive to every detail now seemed unaware of anything but the blonde. It was almost as if he could will her to remain with him and nothing else in his surroundings mattered.

Davina opened the spell book that Elijah had brought her and found a cleansing spell that looked like it might work. The color of the blonde vampire's aura concerned her as it was very weak and 's aura and being was very strange indeed for a vampire as there was a lightness surrounding her. Davina directed Elijah in the placement of the candles and then focused on the words of the spell as she began chanting. The flames of the candles rose high and cast dancing shadows upon the walls. Caroline released a whimper as the vervain and wolfsbane began to seep from her pores. Her sweat mixed with the liquid as her body attempted to clear the poison from her system. Suddenly Davina saw the aura surrounding Caroline change and she immediately stopped the spell.

The weakness of the vampire was prevalent her body simply couldn't take the trauma of the clearing spell and sustain the pregnancy. "Why did you stop?" Klaus demanded as he flashed in front of her. Davina nervously licked her lips as she faced down a very unstable hybrid. "I can't continue without killing her and the babies, she is simply too weak."

"Something has to be done, Klaus bit out as he looked back at Caroline." Davina gestured back at the book. "I may be able to do a linking spell but if I do this there are no guarantees on how exactly it will work. She could have your strengths or you could have her weaknesses.I cannot guarantee the safety of either of you!"

"Do it!" Klaus bit out without hesitation. Elijah stepped in front of him catching his sleeve. "Niklaus think about what you're saying! What you're doing here! Brother this is no game; if Caroline dies you can and most likely would die with her!" Niklaus shook Elikah off angrily as he returned to Caroline's side. Klaus gently touched her pale face as he swept aside her blonde curls. In that moment he realized that without her it didn't matter. For one thousand he had lived an existence without love, light, or happiness. He had tried to create his own "family" and that had ended in disaster. Caroline was his future, she was everything that he had wanted and not dared to hope for.

Looking Davina in the eyes he whispered softly, "bind us." The hushed tone of Klaus voice was more powerful than a dozen threats. Nodding her assent she began the spell, even as Elijah shook his head pacing in the background. As the flames shot from the candles high into the air the smell of wax permeated the air. Suddenly the flames died and Davina swayed unsteadily collapsing onto the floor. Elijah checked her pulse and lifted her quietly exiting the room, his anger at his brother's choice contained in carefully controlled rage.

Klaus touched Caroline's face noting the color returning to her pale cheeks. He knew this choice was potentially dangerous. If he was killed his entire bloodline would die but he could not let her go. He couldn't let her walk away from him and he for damn sure wouldn't let death cheat him from the pleasure of her company.

Caroline reached up and grabbed his hand. "You shouldn't have done that! If this spell backfires and you're killed I'll die anyway and everyone we care about." She was grippping his hand tightly as she worried her bottom lip. Caroline's emotions were mixed on the one hand she was thrilled that he put her first but on the other she was pissed at the risk he was taking.


End file.
